A Reason To Fly
by butterflyxblade
Summary: Ichigo watches Rukia sleep next to him on a plane and does something out of his element, admires her. IchiRuki Oneshot


"All passengers, please remain in your seats…Flight 1513 will be departing from Kyoto to Tokyo shortly."

Ichigo put their bags in the luggage compartment above him and sat down next to Rukia who was staring out the window with much interest. Her violet eyes went wide as the plane began to move, the aircraft gaining speed. She gripped the armrest next to her.

"Relax Rukia, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a plane" Ichigo said trying to calm her. She took her hand off the armrest.

"I am _not_ worried Ichigo!! I've done worst things than ride an airplane," she said stubbornly, turning back to the window, the landscape moving faster and faster.

"Whatever…just don't cling to me when we take off," he said, picking up his book.

After five minutes of riding in circles, the plane slowly began to lift off the ground. Ichigo laid his book down and put his head back on the seat. Then he felt a small, bandaged hand grab his bare one. He looked over to Rukia who was holding his hand, her eyes squeezed shut. He held her hand in his.

"I told you not to cling to-"

"Just shut up, baka!!" she said fiercely with her eyes still shut. He could sense the fear in her voice.

Ichigo sighed and kept her hand in his. Finally, the plane slowed down.

"We are successfully in the air. Passengers, you may now put down your tables and continue normal activity."

Ichigo put down the table in front of him with his free hand and attempted to grab his book. Rukia noticed what he was trying to do and remembered she was holding his hand. She quickly let go and turned to the window, her face changing color.

"Sorry…"she mumbled as she moved a stubborn piece of hair behind her ear. Ichigo covered his grin with the book he was reading as Rukia glanced over to him.

"Don't sweat it."

* * *

Time passed, Ichigo did not know how much time, but time certainly passed. He put down his book and thought of what happened over the last few days. He and Rukia were sent to Kyoto to investigate a large Hollow infestation. They both shunpo-ed to the city and were immediately met by the monsters. They spent four days fighting and exterminating the Hollows.

When they finally finished, only one of them came out of it unscathed. Rukia wasn't the lucky one. She came out with many injuries, some of them almost fatal. After treating to her wounds, Rukia insisted on shunpo-ing back but Ichigo didn't want to take any risks. He bought two plane tickets.

Ichigo softly hit his clenched fist against the armrest, remembering the injuries Rukia had to endure. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something lightly hit his shoulder.

Rukia's head slumped onto Ichigo's shoulder as she continued her quiet sleep. Ichigo noticed her steady breathing as his eyes glazed over her face. Her pale face was peaceful as a piece of hair fell over her face. Ichigo gently moved it back into place to reveal another bandage. Ichigo remembered its blood which covered Rukia's face as she continued to fight bravely, ignoring its constant pain.

Ichigo grinned as he bent down and kissed her forehead softly. Rukia moved a little under his lips but did not awake.

For the rest of the ride, he laid there next to her, eventually falling asleep himself.

And even more time passed

* * *

"We appreciate your patience, passengers. We have arrived to Tokyo. Thank you for flying Yamada airlines. Have a good night."

Then, the lights in the plane quickly came on, its passengers moaning at the bright light.

Rukia awakened, rubbing her eyes, and noticed Ichigo asleep on top of her. She smiled softly and tried to awake him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, we landed…let's go," she said quietly, nudging his side.

He did nothing.

And that was all the patience she had.

"Ichigo!" she yelled as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed his side in pain, "What was that for?!"

"I tried to be nice, but you wouldn't listen…" she said, shaking her head.

"What the hell does that mean?_"_

Rukia shook her head as she got out of her seat, climbing over Ichigo as he yelled his complaints. Everyone was off the plane now but them. Ichigo decided to hit a nerve.

"Hey Rukia, get the luggage down," he said laughing as Rukia jumped in attempt to reach her bag. She was too short. Ichigo got up snickering.

"I'll do it, midget!"

_Two can play at that game…_

"Ichigo, did you like your nap, you were laying on me the _whole_ plane ride, you know?" she said, taking her bag from him.

"Hey! You laid on me first!!" he yelled back, red in the face.

"Not the point," she grinned back victoriously.

There was a silence.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?"

"I liked the plane ride," she said as she walked over. She got on her toes and kissed him the cheek. Ichigo's face went red. She backed down.

"Now we're even!" she said as she walked off the plane.

Ichigo simply smiled and followed after her.

* * *

**Something I thought of out of bordom and decided to write. Just a little thing, not the best one I've ever made...but I think its cute!! Hoped you guys liked it...I kinda like Rukia's fear of the plane but that's just me...and if you didn't like it...no biggie! this was just for fun!! **


End file.
